


Distractions

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Trans Male Character, fellas is it gay to fuck your bro to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: Jai needed a distraction and Damien was all too happy to provide.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Jai and tol bois





	Distractions

Damien wasn’t surprised to find Jai in his home; the Miqo’te seemed to like Damien’s home more than his own. Jai usually napped on the couch, using one of Damien’s coats as a blanket.

Today, however, he was in Damien’s bed, curled around a pillow like it was a lifeline. His ears were pinned back against his head and his tail wrapped tightly around his leg. Damien knew this pose so he sat at the end of the bed, laying a hand on Jai’s ankle. That simple gesture jerked the man awake, his eyes opening quickly before he looked around. 

“Nightmare?” Damien guessed bluntly, not wanting to mince words.

Jai sat up, ears hanging low as he averted his gaze. “Y-Yeah. I had to go to Ishgard and I just… It brought everything back, so I came here.” His face darkened, highlighting his freckles even more. “You weren’t here but I needed _something_ so I just… yeah…”

“Hmm, needed to smell like me again?” Jai simply nodded. “I had coats, you know.” 

“Wasn’t enough.” He leaned closer, rubbing his ears against Damien’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

Damien rubbed Jai between the ears, sometimes massaging the tips. The Miqo’te closed his eyes and purred. “No reason to be sorry.” He laughed quietly. “You know we have a linkshell, though, right? You could’ve called me.”

“Didn’t wanna bother you if you were busy somewhere,” Jai responded, his voice quiet. “If you’re home, you’re usually not busy.”

Damien merely hummed and let the two fall into a comfortable silence. The Au’ra knew that if Jai wanted something, he’d eventually ask for it. It wasn’t long before Jai finally spoke.

“Help me forget? Just for a little while?”

“Hmm, and how do you want me to do that?”

Jai’s ears lowered and he looked away. “Don’t make me say it.”

Damien grabbed Jai’s chin and forced the Miqo’te to look at him. “I need you to say it, Jai. I won’t budge on this.”

Jai worried his bottom lip for a moment before finally nodding and looking up at Damien. “Fuck me. Please.”

Damien growled and slammed their mouths together. Jai was _far_ too pretty when he begged. Damien could already feel Jai slipping into that perfect space where he could stop thinking and simply feel _good._ It was a sight Damien reveled in seeing, especially when he knew it would help his friend for a short time at least.

Of course, he benefited too, but he could pretend he was being selfless for a little while.

He hooked a finger under the black collar Jai wore around his neck with a smirk. “I see you kept it.”

Jai blushed, looking everywhere but Damien’s eyes. “I just like it. That’s all.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you do.” He tugged hard, ringing a breathless gasp from the Miqo’te. “Be honest and I’ll reward you.” He leaned down, breath hot against Jai’s twitching ear. “And you know you’ll like that.”

He wouldn’t normally play like this, but he knew Jai needed the distractions. Jai could deny and pretend all he wanted, but he liked being played with. It was fun from time to time, even if it was far different from what the two would usually do. But on nights like tonight, Jai needed to be dominated, controlled.

Protected.

“I… I just like how it feels. I can’t explain it.”

“I’ll accept that for now.” He nibbled at Jai’s ear, enjoying the shudder that went down the man’s spine. Even his tail stood straight up and fluffed up adorably. “How do you want it this time?”

Jai nibbled his lip. “You on top. Please.” His ears lowered. “I… I wanna feel safe.”

Damien kissed the top of his head. “We can do that. But first let’s get you outta these clothes, hmm?”

“What… What about you?”

“Worry about that later. We’ll get there.”

Jai nodded as he slipped his sweater and binder off, exposing his tiny breasts. He stood up and pushed off his pants and the lacy, sheer shorts he claimed were underwear. His tail wrapped around his waist like he was attempting to hide himself, only causing Damien to smile.

“Still so shy. It’s cute.”

“I’m not… shy. I just… don’t think I’m worth looking at. That’s all.”

Damien clicked his tongue. “Let me decide that, alright?”

“I’ll try.”

Damien pulled Jai into his lap, making the Miqo’te face him. He moved a hand to Jai’s breast, plucking at the already hardening nipple. Jai moaned and squirmed, already so sensitive from that touch alone. He moved his other hand further down and slipped a finger through Jai’s folds. “Already so wet, pet?”

Jai shuddered at the nickname. “Y-Yesss,” he hissed, his tail flicking back and forth. He rocked his hips into Damien’s teasing motions. “More. Please.”

“So eager.” Damien leaned down and nibbled at Jai’s neck. “Did you actually come here wanting this? Be honest.”

Jai nodded frantically. “I did. Wanted this. Wanted _you._ ”

“Good boy.” Damien pushed a finger inside Jai as a reward, making the man arch and moan loudly. Jai rested his head against Damien’s chest, panting out tiny whimpers as he tightened around Damien’s finger. “Already so close?”

“S-Sorry, I-”

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing. In fact,” he pushed another finger inside and crocked them. “Come for me. _Now_ , pet.”

Like a flipped switch, Jai obeyed. Slick spilled over Damien’s fingers, some even dripping on his thighs. 

He smirked as Jai shuddered in the aftershocks. “Seems like you needed that. Need a break or are you ready for more?”

“More.” Jai gave another weak roll of his hips. “Want you inside.”

Damien crocked his fingers again and grinned a toothy grin at Jai’s whimper. “I’m already inside. Or did you want something else?”

“Y-Your cock! Please!”

“Good boy.” He pulled his fingers out and placed Jai on the bed before standing up. He _might_ have torn his clothes off a bit faster than usual in excitement, but he’d never admit it. It didn’t help that Jai was staring at him with nothing less than awed hunger on his face. Damien pushed Jai down on the bed and crawled over him, letting his weight settle over the Miqo’te. “Ready?”

Jai nodded and Damien lined himself up with the man’s pussy and pushed inside. No matter how slick and prepared Jai was, their size difference made it impossible for the man to not be a tight fit at first. Damien continued to push in, ilm by ilm, until their hips were flushed against each other. 

“So good,” Damien growled. He gave an experimental thrust, shuddering at the feeling. 

Jai wrapped around his legs around Damien’s hips, trying to pull him closer. Damien grabbed his wrists in one large hand and slammed them above the Miqo’te. “Don’t be impatient.” Jai’s mismatched eyes widened and he nodded slowly. “Good boy.”

Damien started a slow pace, barely pulling out and pushing back in. He knew his cock was rubbing against all of Jai’s sweet spots, the Miqo’te’s hips rolling into his to gain more friction against his little clit.

Damien pressed his wrists harder into the bed. “I said _be patient_.”

Jai moaned. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

“You better be.”

Damien continued his torturous pace and let Jai feel every drag of his cock in and out of Jai’s tight cunt. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing at the scar Nidhogg’s claw left, letting himself give a small piece of kindness in the rough treatment. He smiled at Jai’s blush, which seemed brighter at that tiny kiss than anything else they’d done tonight.

The man was almost criminally adorable and it only made torturing that much more satisfying. 

It didn’t take long until Damien’s own need to finish grew and he started a faster pace, ramming harder into Jai with every thrust. The Miqo’te whined as he tried to stay still like he’d been told. Damien sucked on a pert nipple and thrust hard. “Come, pet.”

Jai’s hips arched as he shouted, tightening and leaking over Damien’s cock. The pressure was too great for Damien to not join him and he emptied himself inside Jai’s pussy. He allowed himself a few more thrusts before pulling out and getting his weight off of Jai’s much smaller frame. He sighed and pulled Jai to his chest, both of their hearts racing as they tried to calm their breathing. 

Slowly, the two calmed and settled into a comfortable silence. Jai practically buried himself into Damien’s neck, his breath tickling against scales.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Damien sighed against the Miqo’te’s hair, but smiled softly. “Just go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @verprovoke on twitter for more ffxiv screaming


End file.
